


Atlas

by isawrightless



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: See the future, let it come.





	

Moon siren, grants his wishes in the middle of the night, speaks in tongues and melts in his mouth.

Dissolves in him.

He can't breathe.

Moon siren when she's naked on top of him. I love you. The words scratch his throat, makes him choke, he wants to say them-if he does, will fate punish him? This is what happens, after all, poor little country boy, the worst is over but life is still life.

Her ruby eyes scanning him. Mmmn? Yet he can't say he's done, he can measure this entire room with his body, he can carry the world on his shoulders, what is she then, his oceanid oceanid oceanid, she gets under his skin, swims into his veins, through the bones, she's his everything.

Conjure the past, let it burn

(it did)

and let it go.

"The kids will be up soon," her hazy, almost slurred speech makes him hold her to him. "Can't believe how long we've slept. The pregnancy makes me tired and sleepy all the time and you're enabling me," she says with a smile, her eyes closed, head rested on his chest.

He chuckles.

See the future, let it come

(clear lines)

"I love you," he says, and it's quiet. "Tifa?"

He looks down at her, she's fallen asleep again and he grins. It's fine. He can say those words again.

\----

tie in to ''ceremony.''


End file.
